[unreadable] A new short course in "Translational Optical Molecular Imaging: Nano to Macro" will be hosted by three neighboring institutions, Rice University, The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Center, and Baylor College of Medicine. Our strategy is to bring together leaders in this field to discuss paths that lead to their advancements and to plot new paths for the future in the area of optical imaging for clinical applications. Our course faculty are a world-renowned list of researchers with about half coming from the Texas Medical Center and half from leading institutions such as Stanford, MIT, Johns Hopkins, [unreadable] Harvard, Georgia Tech, etc. In addition to the lectures that will be presented by our invited course faculty, a unique feature of this course is the ability to interact with leading companies invested in the future of optical imaging strategies. These include Zeiss, Olympus, Molecular Probes/Qdots, General Electric, Phillips, Siemens, etc. The ability of research scientists to interact with leading companies will both facilitate collaborative interactions and guide the focus of corporate research and development programs, playing a large role in where efforts are placed to achieve the greatest advancements. [unreadable] The purpose of this proposal to request funds to support young investigators and graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the short course. The objectives of this short course on "Translational Optical Molecular Imaging: Nano to Macro" are as follows: [unreadable] 1. To educate trainees and faculty about state-of-the-art optical imaging strategies for basic research and clinical practice and facilitate career development. [unreadable] 2. To further the development of novel optical imaging technologies that can be used for disease detection and treatment. [unreadable] 3. To establish and strengthen productive relationships between basic and clinical labs within the Texas Medical Center. [unreadable] 4. To establish and strengthen relationships with industry partners for the development of new technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]